


Again

by myworldisbiworld



Series: Sins & Virtues [3]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Porn With Plot, Sort Of, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myworldisbiworld/pseuds/myworldisbiworld
Summary: Captured by Jacob, the Deputy's limits are tested as he conditions her mind and body to his needs.





	Again

Rook cried out as another orgasm washed over her, furious waves of heat crashing through her body as she shook and shivered underneath Jacob. Every part of her went limp, her arms and legs falling uselessly onto the bed with a soft thump. Pale dawnlight twinkled through cracks in the boarded up windows, hinting at the hours that had passed since this had all started, but Rook had long lost track of time and space. Distantly, her ears roaring with blood, she heard Jacob click his tongue against his teeth disapprovingly.

“Weak,” he murmured, his gravelly voice drifting through her mind as he withdrew from her. 

While she struggled to recover, hoping this time she could find a way to stop him, he was already grabbing her hips and flipping her over onto her stomach. Rook whimpered when he lifted her ass into the air, her soaked, twitching pussy on full display to him. Her whimper turned into a moan when she felt his rough fingertips glide over her engorged lower lips, then a gasp when used two fingers to spread her wide.

A mixture of her slick and his cum ran down her thighs, messy evidence of their sin. Jacob ignored her wordless protests as he ruthlessly continued to stir her, adding a third thick finger. 

Rook tried to bury her face in the pillows but he grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her to stand on her knees. The hard expanse of his scarred chest pressed against her back, coarse chest hair brushing across her skin. There was nowhere to hide as he lined himself up.

“Again.”

Another scream was ripped from her when he drove himself inside her once more, thrusting up and filling her in one quick motion. Rook clenched her eyes shut as pleasure and pain racked her body, tears streaming from the corners of her eyes as she sunk down on him, taking him deeper until his head threatened to break her womb. For hours, every nerve in her body warred between acceptance and rejection, pulling her in every direction while Jacob only drove her madder as he stayed his own course.

Jacob set a merciless pace, slamming into her with each savage thrust. Rook dangled uselessly in his grip, held up by one monstrous hand in her short hair while the other gripped her hip, digging into the bruises he’d already left. Inside and out, there wasn't an inch of her he'd left untouched, her very soul raw and bare before him.

Sweet relief filled her for brief seconds when he let go of her hair and shoved her down onto the bed. Rook squirmed to get away but his hand on her hip kept her impaled on his thick cock. Jacob dropped his weight on her back, pushing her deeper into the mattress, their sweat-soaked bodies sliding against each other.

“Only the weak run,” he growled in her ear, his bearded jaw scratching her shoulder.

“I… I  _ can’t _ …” Rook gasped under his relentless onslaught. 

“That's what you said about coming without your clit,” he replied hoarsely, pausing his thrusts to grind against her cervix. “How many times has my dick made you come since then?”

“ _ Please _ ,” she begged, though she wasn't sure for what. “ _ Please _ , Jacob…”

“After what you did with John, I thought you’d be better at this. Though, I gotta admit, you’re something special.” Teeth nipped at her neck, painful but teasing compared to what else he'd given her. “Ain’t had someone keep up like this in a  _ long _ while. Your weak little friend was done before midnight.”

Rook sobbed into the pillow as another orgasm built up inside her. Her cunt walls began to twitch and contract around Jacob’s impressive girth, betraying her pending pleasure.

“See, I knew you had another one in you.” 

One hand snaked around her, his forearm between her breasts as he clutched her throat. He gave her neck a testing squeeze, enough to interrupt her heavy breathing, his thrusts growing harder and faster. 

“ _ Again _ , Deputy. Show me how you come.”

Rook screamed as she came this time, her throat burning as pleasure sent her soaring. Jacob’s hands gripped her painfully tight at the neck and hips, but without his grounding touch Rook worried she might fall apart altogether. Jacob cradled her in his arms as she descended to earth, his steady hold equal parts protection and possession, his proud chuckle rolling like thunder in her ear.

“Good girl,” he told her mockingly. “Maybe you’re weak, but at least we found the perfect place for you. I needed something worthwhile to fuck.”

Sliding his arm from under her, he pushed himself up to his knees, lifting her hips with him. Rook groaned as he shifted inside her, her trembling cunt walls trying desperately to push him out. Jacob grinned at the squeezing around his cock, a low growl rumbling in his chest.

“Yeah, I'll keep you right here, little wolf,” he thrummed, snapping his hips forward to make her cry out. “This is where you belong now.”

Again, he set a strenuous pace that had Rook squirming, but he pinned her down with a hand between her shoulder blades.

“Under me, safe and sound and--” he paused, leaning down to whisper tauntingly in her ear, “-- _ satisfied _ .”

Rook fought for clarity as Jacob busied himself nibbling along her neck and shoulder, his pace mercifully declining but the way he fucked her was still nowhere near gentle. How he could talk so clearly while burying himself inside her, she couldn’t fathom. But talk he did.

“John just doesn’t know what to do with a woman like you,” Jacob drawled between hard, dragging thrusts. “But I do. I got everything you need.”

With ease, Jacob lifted her up and overturned her onto her back. Rook was refreshingly empty for a blissful second before Jacob was inside her again, stretching her to capacity. Moan after moan escaped her as he went right back to fucking her roughly, slamming his hips hard enough to clack her teeth together, but with long, gradual strokes that made her feel every last inch of him.

“Hold onto me,” he commanded, lifting her thigh until she wrapped her legs around his firm waist. “I'm going to fill you one more time, and if you come with me like a good girl, I'll let you rest.”

Rook clenched her eyes shut, her face deep red with shame as she held on for dear life. Without hesitation, he resumed fucking her relentlessly, her legs squeezing around him as she gathered fistfuls of sheets at her sides. As Jacob drove himself home, grinding into her as he came inside, Rook’s own body succumbed to the pleasure. Together, they rode out their orgasms in a twisting, moaning mess, until finally Jacob collapsed on top of her, burying her under his weight.

Minutes ticked by as they silently recovered, Jacob's breath heavy in her ear. Rook was almost comforted by the feeling of his strong body covering her, his heart thudding just inches from her own. Savoring the beautiful, blissful rest, she kept her eyes closed and drifted along on her cloud of ecstasy.

A massive hand snaked up and cupped her jaw, bringing her back to her body and the present. The coarse pad of Jacob’s thumb ran over her bruised lips, and, despite her fatigue, her eyes still shut, Rook’s instincts had her tongue darting out, tracing his stubbed nail. 

“Can’t believe John let a thing like you escape,” Jacob muttered, lifting his head to look at her. 

Scraping together the last shreds of her pride and strength, Rook opened her eyes and glared at him, then violently clamped her jaw shut. Her teeth cracked his thumbnail and, for the first time, Rook saw Jacob's calm composure snap as he roared his surprise. 

His whole body jerked back, his softened cock slipping from her and drawing a groan from both of them as his seed trailed behind him. Perched on his elbows and caging her in, his icy blue eyes wide with shock, he silently stared down at her.

Then, as Rook was beginning to think he was about to kill her, the monster began to laugh. Dragging a bloody trail across her stomach, Jacob took hold of her hips again, lifting her ass high into the air. His cock was rock hard again, tip prodding her sore lower lips. 

“Looks like we're not done yet, after all.” 

Shafts of golden light rippled across the hard contours of his chiseled body. Rook shivered at the sight of his feral grin. Her traitorous pussy twitched in wanton anticipation, kissing the head of Jacob's cock.

“ **Again** .”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos are always welcome, but comments are the best way to let me know if you want more. :)


End file.
